Mozu and Kiwi
| jva = Aiko Hibi (Mozu); Yuka Shioyama (Kiwi) | Funi eva = Morgan Garrett (Mozu); Martha Harms (Kiwi) | birth = January 7th (Mozu); September 1st (Kiwi) }} Mozu & Kiwi, also known as the Square Sisters due to their square-like hairstyle, are two girls very loyal to Franky, who went with him everywhere and tend to mimic every pose he does. Appearance Although they are not twins, Mozu and Kiwi are identical in all but hair (Mozu's not as curly as Kiwi's). They both have long, pointed noses and get their nickname from having a unique hairstyle shaped in large squares. When they were younger, they wore their hair in afros. Mozu is the sister with straight-edged hair, a white fur collar, yellow goggles, bikini-top, slacks, and high-heels. Kiwi is the sister with curly-edged hair, a lilac pearl necklace, pink cropped top, pink bikini-bottom, gloves, and high-heels. Personality They have a tendency to mimic Franky's reactions. They often walk sideways in high winds, due to the fact that otherwise their hairstyles would cause them to be blown back. They both also have a tendency to add "Waina" to all their sentences, which they've done ever since they were young. They also seem to have a strange habit of doing odd poses when in the background. Abilities and Powers Weapons During battles, they fight with katana swords with square-shaped tsubas. They are accomplished swordswomen but are not especially powerful, as Franky and Kalifa easily subdued them. However, they are still quick with a blade. Attacks * : Kiwi and Mozu run on either side of their target and coordinate their strikes to make symmetrical cuts along said target. It was seen used on Kashi's left shoe. History Past The earliest history of the two girls was that they were seen riding the Puffing Tom on its opening day when they were kids. They were inspired by this event and tried to be shipwrights. They however failed the Galley-La company tests and began drinking heavily. They were then found by Franky and started working for him after he encouraged them to stop drinking. Water 7 Arc When CP9 invaded their hideout, they were knocked down and out by Kalifa for not letting them in. Later when the Straw Hats chased after the sea train, Puffing Tom, with the Rocketman, Mozu and Kiwi along with the rest of the Franky family, accompanied them to the government headquarters, Enies Lobby, as Franky was captured by CP9. Enies Lobby Arc Once there they helped hold off the naval marines to allow the Straw Hats go on ahead and try to rescue Franky and Nico Robin. They were also specifically responsible for opening the gates to the center of Enies Lobby for the Straw Hats. They were blown into the Enies Lobby waterfall by cannon fire, but survived thanks to Paulie. They tried to thank him in a seductive way, much to his embarrassment. Post Enies Lobby Arc They appeared again in the Post Enies Lobby arc to see Franky off, and were horrified when Nico Robin attempted to force him to join by squeezing his testicles, claiming that they would fall off like a piece of fruit from a tree. Two Years Later .]] After the timeskip they have become bartenders in Water 7 and are seen serving Lola and the Risky Brothers. Cameos and Crossovers *The Square Sisters appeared in the game Jump Ultimate Stars for the DS. Trivia * If you look closely at the concepts in Color Walk 4, you can see that Kiwi's hair was originally spiky and Mozu's hair was wavy before Oda decided to turn their hair style into a square shape. * Oda seems to enjoy naming women after birds, and this trend continues with the Square Sisters; Kiwi is named after the Kiwi bird, Mozu is named after the Bull-headed shrike, or in Japanese, Mozu. * In the 4th Japanese Fan Poll, Mozu and Kiwi are both ranked as the 122nd most popular characters. References Site Navigation ca:Mozu i Kiwi de:Square Sisters it:Mozu e Kiwi Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Franky Family Category:Bartenders Category:Swordsmen Category:CP9 Saga Antagonists Category:Water 7 Characters Category:Multiple Characters Articles